


The No-Spoiler Screening

by Introverted_Cupcake_x



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Comedy, Movie time, Oneshot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Cupcake_x/pseuds/Introverted_Cupcake_x
Summary: In Under Square, the residents and visitors to the UnderNet gather to watch the special series finale of Love And Loss On The Net. Amongst them, Rock and Blues sneak into the audience to gather intel on well-known criminal Navis without realising that they’re in the same group.





	The No-Spoiler Screening

“ALRIGHT, YOU SHITS, SCREENING’S IN TEN MINUTES SO SIT THE FUCK DOWN SOON OR GET DELETED!” a purple navi bellowed.

Meanwhile, his mettaur3 friends diligently hammer at an old-fashioned cinema projector and two other engines behind a moth-eaten cloth screen. The netshop keeper nearby gladly rented his shopspace for the equipment to be installed on the condition that he gets to quietly hike the prices of his battlechip stock, so there’s a decent enough space in that area of Under Square for seats of all shapes and sizes to be brought in by audience members to relax on. As some stronger navis cleared away nosy viruses, more and more arrived with busted garden deck chairs, bean bags, even stools and two clever bastards entered the area with a two-piece sofa while grinning.

Drinks and snacks are even provided despite Navis never really going hungry, but apparently BugFrag Popcorn are to die for and the ‘slushie’ drinks are actually mushed-up frozen fragments of Programs that came from drinks machines, so you can get one of each for 300 Zenny, but you can’t beat the deal of getting half-price when you buy them together.

In the audience, a familiar blue Navi wearing a plain hoodie and grey shades settled at the back row next to a pair of ordinary navis making out before quietly scooting away from them, not noticing a certain red navi strolling into the audience area with a ragged brown cloak and hood.

“Okay, Rock, Operation Illegal Streamers is a-go!” Rock hears Netto whisper to him. “When does the stream start?”

“Not long now. At least now we have the power to spoil people who commit any slights against us!” he hissed to himself, warily watching rowdy audience members screaming about ships.

“IMMA BE POPPING THE BIGGEST BOTTLE WHEN EVE AND ADAM GET TOGETHER!”

“FUCK YOU - THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS JUST WRONG! HE CHEATED ON HER, AND CHEATERS NEVER CHANGE!”

“Wow. Projection, much?”

Sure enough, a fight broke out.

But then the screen flickered as instrumental music played and the fists stopped flying as everyone cheered and BugFrag Popcorn scattered in the air.

Meanwhile, at the other back corner, Blues just leaned against a destroyed desk, watching in amusement at the camaraderie.

 _‘Enzan is sleeping… I’ll just bag a criminal after the screening’s over and say I’ve been busy pursuing a tricky navi,’_  he thought to himself, mindlessly chewing on a BugFrag Popcorn.  _‘Glad I won’t face any spoilers on the BBSs tomorrow…’_

And thus, the series finale of Love And Loss On The Net has begun…

10 minutes have passed, and everyone chattered amicably at the tension building-up rather dramatically, commenting how changing the script-writer really made things fresh for viewing pleasure. But the comedy is spot-on as always as seeing Adam on-screen slip on a Biri virus dressed as a banana got everyone howling. Rock didn’t expect himself to laugh so hard he’s crying. Even Blues had a good chortle at the literal slip-up.

“I hate those little bastards…” someone commented and the host screamed at him to shut up.

* * *

_“Oh, Adam! It’s just…” Eve fluttered, “you weren’t the only one I had a Soul Unison with…”_

Everybody gasped, holding their breaths.

_Adam sputtered, seizing her shoulders. “Who?! Who else would you unite with?!”_

_“It’s…” his red girlfriend sobbed, “…It’s Lillith!”_

“WHAT THE FUCK–” Just as an audience Navi yelled that out, the host threw one of his Mettaur3 at them, knocking them out cold. However, the bombshell stunned everybody into whispering and gasping.

_“B-but why her?!” Adam exclaimed, green skin paling.  
_

_“Oh, Adam! You’re an amazing guy, but Lillith has given me so much more! She makes the effort to understand my feelings while you’re just as violent because you can’t cope with anger sensibly!”  
_

_“So that’s it, huh?” her soon-to-be-ex boyfriend snapped and shoved her, proving his point._

A navi from earlier leaned back to whisper to Rock: “I knew he was too toxic for her!”

Rock only nodded in silent agreement, too engrossed with the screen while munching on BugFrag.

With Blues, who didn’t even notice Rock yet, listened to a pair of late stragglers who stood beside him at the back murmur to each other.

“If they kill her off because she’ll end up in a WLW relationship, I’m suing the show for homophobia.”

“True dat.”

He shushed them and they glared at him, but tried nothing lest they incur the wrath of the streamer host, who is growing more and more agitated with throwing viruses at noisy beings.

* * *

_The finale has reached the climax at the cliffs of the UnderNet where Lillith is forced to choose between living in Murkland with Adam or in Heavenland with Eve, as both turned out to be special navis created with the star-crossed souls of an angel and a demon._

“They copied your fate,” Netto whispered into Rock’s earpiece, but he’s silently crying too much like everyone else to pay attention to anything other than the screen. A few feet behind him, tears were shamelessly falling down Blue’s cheeks from under his visor.

_“Choose wisely!” a demon-navi grumbled into Lillith’s ear, “you can never leave either place again once entered. It is bound in the love contract that you signed that whoever you go with, you’ll be with them forever.”_

“Bullshit,” Blues heard the rabble-rousers beside him whisper tearily. “Love changes…”

_Lillith held her breath, looking between Eve and Adam in their true forms before her hands rose to the broken heart-shaped symbol on her chest. Slow music softly thudded away until she took a step and everyone shared a collective gasp as she faced…_

_“But I love them both,” she uttered, turning on her heel to face the demon. “They love each other, and they love me, and I love them. Why can’t I be with them both?”_

Everyone sharply gasped.

_The demon-navi coughed, taken aback._

_“Well… actually… you CAN do that. But because the union requires fusion in order to transcend the barriers between Murkland and Heavenland… your love has to be powerful enough to pass through the barriers at all times, but…” his tone choked with sadness. “Your fusion will be permanent. Once you three vow your eternal love as per the contract’s condition, you’ll never separate again.”_

_Adam and Eve quietly walked over from their homeland’s portals, taking each of Lillith’s hands and their fingers interlaced, sharing happy smiles while Adam tried not to sob._

_“Hey, tough guy, you’re finally cracking up,” Lillith whispered and he nodded.  
_

_“I’m so sorry for being a douchebag… you know how it is in Murkland. Navis sees ya cryin’, they prey on you so it’s why I-I always have my guard up, but with you two around, I feel… invincible.”  
_

_Eve kissed Adam’s hand. “I won’t forgive you for hurting me. But I still love you. How messed up is that?”_

_“You’re a literal angel, Eve,” Lillith giggled, voice wavering. “I always feel that inner strength whenever we unite together…”  
_

_“She’s great, isn’t she?” Adam piped up and the three laughed, sharing loving smiles.  
_

_“I never even considered that I could be with you two forever,” Lillith admitted, “but then I saw how we all looked at each other as if ‘two’ is the final answer… I’ll be more than happy to spend my life as an odd number once more, with the two of you added to me.” Eve cracked._

_“I’ll be happy too! Oh, I love you two so much!” Then she threw her arms around their necks to hug them, and they kissed her cheeks before dissolving into a cuddle puddle while the demon-navi just watched them._

_“So… I take it you three are absolutely sure that you want to become a permanent fusion into one being? With the power to transcend ALL Net barriers??”_

The growing incredulity in his tone made Rock sniffle and wipe his eye under his grey visor.

_“I do!” she declared and her partners broke contact with her to all hold hands, making a little circle between them.  
_

_“Then with the power invested in me by the highest powers of the Undernet… I declare your contract fulfilled!” the demon-navi announced and threw both clawed hands in the air as a power purple aura smothered him. “Now! Swear your loyalties to each other, and love each other as much as the other loves you! Forever, you will be together!”  
_

_“I’ll be with you two forever!” Adam cried out as a lilac-dusted wind began to swirl around their ankles.  
_

_“I’ll love you two forever!” Eve declared, tightening her hold on her partner’s hands.  
_

_Tears prickling her eyes, Lillith choked back a cry and smiled brightly as the wind and warmth of Soul Unison began to seep into their cores._

_“I’ll cherish you two forever!”  
_

_With that, the screen brightened before the scene changed to a different part of the internet, subtitled with 5 months later, where a little girl navi danced in a flowery cyberfield, bright-eyed as she inhaled the fresh air. Nearby, a truly angelic Navi with 3 combined symbols on their chest watched over her with happiness before the wind blew a hurricane of cherry blossom petals and the mysterious fused navi vanished with them as the credits rolled..._

The screen stopped playing while everybody in the audience sobbed and howled, some leaning on each other for emotional support while Rock sniffled, hugging the extra-large BugFrag Popcorn.

“That was beautiful,” he whispered shakily.

“What was? What happened? Did it finish?” Netto asked, sounding out of breath.

“Where were you?!” Rock burst, voice wavering as his eyes still watered.

“I was in the bathroom! You know having hotdogs make me wanna go!”

“It was so beautiful! Lillith’s sister has been cured of the BetaBug because her new divine permanent fusion with Adam and Eve gave her the ability to cure all program errors!”

“Holy shit! Welp, you better get outta there before the initial fights break out.”

A few feet ahead, two navis began to attempt to stab each other with dual swords while screeching.

“HE WAS TOO TOXIC FOR HER! WHY DID SHE AGREE TO FUSE WITH HIM??”

“I DUNNO! MAYBE IT’S BECAUSE SHE LOVES HIM!!”

“THAT’S JUST PANDERING TO THE ADALLITH FANS!”

“Too late,” Rock sighed, but stood up and turned when he accidentally bumped into Blues and their eyes met through their visors and both gasped.

Before Rock could say anything, Blues suddenly wrapped his cloak around them, quickly teleporting them to another part of the Undernet and away from the riot.

* * *

The good thing about the Undernet during screenings is that it’s really quiet. Even viruses seem to decide to hibernate while their usual victims are away taking part in the usual riots, but none of them bothered to deal with Blues and Rock as they materialised and both let out breaths of relief.

“What were you doing there?” Rock wondered, seeing Blues’ cheeks flushed like he’s been– “Were you watching the stream too?”

“I-I was there scouting out offenders!” he burst, but the blue navi grinned.

“Really, now?”

“Yes, and I had it in good authority that the streaming in Under Square was unauthorised and illegal!”

But Rock’s cheeky grin made him even more flustered.

“You liiiiiiiike Love And Loss On The Net too, don’t you?”

Blues’ lips twitched as he did what he usually does when he’s stressed/called out: hold a sword against his throat but he barely broke a sweat.

“I knew it!” he chuckled, gently pushing the blade away from him. “Don’t be mad, the writing is really good, there’s decent LGBT rep and they didn’t pull off an ending like Voltrin Leggy Defender’s, so I’m sure that they’ll get the golds at the Netopia TV Festival next month. I guess even you like entertainment sometimes.”

Huffing, Blues looked away.

“I guess. But breathe ONE word about this and I’ll bring you down with me at an anti-corruption hearing.”

“On one condition though…” Rock hummed, holding his hand out. “You get me a VIP pass at the TV Festival next month and I’ll keep quiet that you’re a sucker for romance series.”

Reluctantly, Blues shook his hand. “Fine. But you’ll also have to let me know when the next season of Voltron: Network Defender is being streamed in Under Square.”

“Deal!”


End file.
